Newtralizer
K'Vathrak, better known as the Newtralizer, is a recurring antagonist in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. He is a violent Salamandrian criminal who is an enemy of both the Turtles and the Kraang. He was voiced by Danny Trejo. History Past K'Vathrak, prior to being known as the Newtralizer, was a traitorous Salamandrian war criminal who worked as a bounty hunter and personal assassin to Lord Dregg. As stated by G'Throkka, K'Vathrak was the one who tore out his right eye (forcing him to use a cybernetic one) before leaving him for dead. At an unknown point, K'Vathrak was captured by the Kraang and imprisoned on Earth in a secure Kraang base. Season 1 In an attempt by Donatello to free Kirby O'Neil, Newtralizer was also accidentally freed and he promptly went on a rampage. The turtles ultimately manage to defeat him, but he survives and escapes from the lab and continued his hunt to rid the Earth and beyond of the Kraang. Season 2 Newtralizer was later detained in the Kraang prison. After Metalhead frees all of the mutants, he escapes from Kraang captivity once again. In "Newtralized", Newtralizer returns and teams up with Slash against Raph and Casey. It is shown that he had helped Slash escape from a Kraang prison, which is what lead to them working together. Newtralizer and Slash viciously assault numerous groups of Kraang and steal their supplies to create teleportation devices. Newtralizer then plots to take control of the Kraang's newest weapon to destroy them and anybody who gets in his way. Slash is uneasy about the plan as the weapon could destroy the city too, which is not part of the mission. He is able to get a hold of it and destroys the Kraang in the area. He was on a war path and didn't watch where he was stepping, nearly crushing his partner had Raph not saved him. Slash turns on Newtralizer, finally seeing the latter is willing to eliminate even allies, acquaintances, and civilians just to wipe out the Kraang. Just when Newtralizer is about to obliterate the five turtles, Casey arrives and launches a puck with a bomb strapped to it into it. Despite the damage sustained to the teleportation device, Newtralizer is able to escape. Once the Turtles, Casey, and Slash depart, the Newtralizer suddenly teleports back, infused with energy from the teleporter, implying that he had become stronger. Season 5 In "Where Worlds Collide", General R'Kavaka notifies G'Throkka (Sal Commander) and Y'Gythgba (Mona Lisa) about K'Vathrak's presence on Earth and, after G'Throkka tells Y'Gythgba about his and K'Vathrak's history, they head off to Earth to stop him. Meanwhile, several Utroms teleport to Earth to warn Bishop about the Neutralizer, however, Neutralizer ambushes and kills them before they have the chance. After Sal Commander and Mona Lisa arrive on Earth and begin searching for Newtralizer with the Turtles, Newtralizer, using his teleportation, transports himself to Dimension X and kills numerous innocent Utroms whilst vowing to find Bishop. Afterwards, Newtralizer breaks into a power plant and "drinks" electricity out of a power cord. When Leonardo and Karai attempt to sneak up on him, Neutralizer teleports behind them and blasts Leonardo with electricity, then stating that he plans to "thank" the Turtles for granting him his new abilities. As Newtralizer attempts to dispose of April O'Neil, she uses her telekinesis to open a water pipe and spray Newtralizer with water, forcing him to retreat. Later, Bishop uses himself as bait in order to lure Newtralizer into a trap, however, Newtralizer proves to be too much for Bishop, Michelangelo, Raphael, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa and even the Earth Protection Force. As the other Turtles, April and Karai join the fight, Newtralizer, realizing that all his enemies are in one place, begins creating a massive ball of electricity by sucking the electricity out of all electronic devices in the area, although Bishop uses a portal to the Utrom Council's base to help him and his allies escape. While Donatello and Rook begin to program and electric dampener to remove Newtralizer's powers, Newtralizer, using the same portal, arrives in the Utrom Council's base as well and destroys the Queen's robotic body, supposedly kills Rook and nearly devours Pawn before Sal Commander forces him back through the portal, back to the power plant he had previously been to. After dousing Newtralizer with another blast of water, the Turtles think they have won, only for Newtralizer to tell them they they can't stop electricity before absorbing the plant's energy and unleashing a massive blast of electricity on everyone, managing to strike and supposedly kill Michelangelo in the process. Raphael, now enraged, takes the electrical dampener and beings sucking out Newtralizer's powers, only for the dampener to stop working due to an electromagnetic interference caused by Lord Dregg's ship. Dregg begins to invade New York with his Vreen Drones, and Newtralizer meets his old employer again and agrees to help in his plans, provided that they involve eliminating the Utrom. After Leonardo and Sal Commander are captured, Newtralizer re-encounters the remaining Turtles, Bishop, April, Mona Lisa and Karai and begins decimating them in combat. As he is about to destroy them, Michelangelo (having only had his particles scattered and not destroyed) resurfaces with electrical manipulation almost on-par with the Newtralizer's, forcing him to retreat yet again. Later, Michelangelo and Sal Commander encounter Newtralizer again and get into another lengthy fight, finally managing to stop Newtralizer by trapping him inside the electrical core inside Dregg's ship before Michelangelo uses his powers to fly the ship out of the city before it explodes, supposedly killing both Newtralizer and Dregg for good. Gallery The Newtralizer & Slash.jpg|The Newtralizer with Slash The Newtralized and Slash (S02EP17).jpg Newtralizer is Free.jpg K'Vathrak with Dregg.jpg K'Vathrak is Cruel.jpg K'Vathrak Defeated.jpg|Newtralizer's demise K'Vathrak and Dregg's Laugh.jpg Tmnt124_0594 (2).jpg|Newtralizer is free without his gears Michelangelo and Newtralizer's epic final battle.jpg|Newtralizer vs Michelangelo Trivia *Due to the Newtralizer's costume, he is likely a spoof of Marvel's The Punisher with inspiration provided in part by Judge Dredd. The most obvious feature in this respect is the skull-like pattern on the Newtralizer's chest that resembles the infamous skull painting on the Punisher's costume. **Additionally, Newtralizer is an amalgam of characteristics of a rejected toy design for Playmates Toys by Ryan Brown and a character created by executive producer Ciro Nieli whilst in elementary school. *Newtralizer is one of the few villains in the 2012 TMNT series to have killed other living characters on screen, the others being Shredder (who killed both Tang Shen and Splinter), Za-Naron (who vaporized Donatello), Kavaxas (who drained the souls of both Tatsu and The Hammer) and Jei (who killed the Turtles in a nightmare). **Additionally, the way Donatello and Michelangelo were "killed" are extremely similar, as they are both vaporized, only for it to be seen that their particles were merely scattered. *It is heavily implied by Bishop that Newtralizer was brainwashed by the Kraang into being a living weapon against the Utrom, although this hasn't been officially confirmed. Navigation Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Aliens Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Mutants Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Predator Category:Supervillains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Comedy Villains